


The Dreams I've Dreamed Lately

by karaokegal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams I've Dreamed Lately

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May. 10th, 2008.
> 
> Original notes:  
> My first ever attempt at this Fandom. Prompt suggested by [](http://sarahetc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sarahetc.livejournal.com/)**sarahetc**.

It ain’t the least bit fitting for Mal to think of Zoe this way, ‘specially when he’s in his cabin, doing what men do when they’ve been alone too long.

Images haunt him of that time he’d seen her naked from the back while an Alliance attack turned the valley below into a bonfire.

He tries to picture Inara. That hurts differently, but at least it don’t violate a code.

His mind slips back to the one that ain’t his to want, as he finishes and tries to tell himself it never happened.

Least ways, no one will ever know.


End file.
